Pretty in glittery purple and pink
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Boredom can make us do some of the most stupid and regretful things, but Star's not sorry.


_Disclaimer - Don't own The Lost Boys_

Yeah, another piece with Star and Marko. It's not games this time. Star ruined something of his. It's too bad she doesn't feel sorry, haha.

I wrote this for SunlitMercy who has just being the sweetest and kindest person on this site for always listening to my rambliing. You rock!

* * *

Star was hiding, hiding deep within the earth. She had scurried away from the Lobby when she heard the approach of their motorcycles, and the moment they walked into the cave, she was long gone. It had been silent for a few seconds and then talking started. Star listened with a deep fear and nerves. Paul rambled to the guys about how well he had made a joint, and Star waited, just waited. It wasn't going to be long until they realised, realised she was gone, and then they'd notice. At the time, excitement had taken over, and boredom had been the thing that got her grabbing her needles, thread, and other sewing materials. It wasn't until it was all done had she backed away with her hands over her mouth. A laugh had left her and then fear had appeared. She knew the rules. Never touch any of their things without permission. Paul of course didn't really care but when it came to Marko and David; they didn't want her touching their things period.

''What the hell?''

Marko's voice travelled down the tunnels and she resisted the urge to run her hands through her hair. Star was pretty much screwed. Silence had taken over the lobby and she felt Marko's anger seconds later. Footsteps moved and she backed further into the darkness. They were going to find her, he was going to find her. Paul laughed loudly then and the sound of something breaking could be heard. A snarl came then and something crashing into an object took over the vicious sounds. His anger pulsated, rose, and she heard Paul's laugh again. David mumbled something and she heard him laugh quietly. A blink left her. David laughed quietly again and then Paul's howling took over. She heard something hit the floor, and then the unmistakable sound of feet stomping on the ground filled her ears. Another snarl was made and all the laughing ceased.

''Hey! Chill, Marko.'' Paul laughed. ''I think it's pretty and lovely.''

More things broke and deep vicious snarls filled the lobby. Glass shattered to the floor, the smell of blood snaked its way down the tunnels and brown eyes flickered a deep, liquid burning, orange.

''Alright!'' Paul grunted. ''Get off me! It's just a jacket, Marko.''''

''Jacket!''

Star heard the anger and hurt in Marko's voice. ''That took me decades to do. Decades and look at it! You bastard…''

Something cracked against the cave's wall and Paul gasped in shock. The sound of something colliding together was heard and then Dwayne's and David's roars of laughter took over everything else. It went chaotic, and Star shook her head, knowing when it died down, she was completely screwed. What had possessed her to do that? They did, for never letting her do anything, for keeping her locked up. Boredom had made her do it, but she wished now she hadn't.''

''My guitar!'' Paul snarled in rage. ''You, midget, piece of shit. You're fucking dead.''

''Now you know how it feels. You can replace that. My jacket is unique you stupid fruit loop.''

''Bastard. So is that guitar. I got that from-''

''Johnny Cash.'' Marko laughed. ''Who gives a shit. My jacket's more fucking…get off me!''

''No, you broke it.''

''Ladies.'' David's voice no longer held laughter. ''Might I ask where Star is, and who could have possibly done that to your jacket?''

The fighting was broke up and she heard Paul mumble something angrily. Scuffling was heard then and, another thing breaking, footsteps banged nosily on the ground. They entered the tunnel, and Star gasped. The footsteps stopped and she hid her fear. There was no point. If they didn't track her by her fear, it was her scent and heartbeat. Star was fucked and, now, she prayed Paul would step in.

Marko's movements were slow and she knew he was doing it deliberately. Another pair of feet entered the tunnels and she heard Paul voice then.

''Marko, don't do something stupid.''

Marko didn't say anything but continued to move. Paul followed behind him and she heard the click of the lighter go, and then the strong, disgusting, scent of pot reached her nostrils. The image of his jacket came to her mind and she giggled out loud. Her hand came over her mouth when she heard them stop moving. Star was pretty much shitting bricks, but then again, she wasn't sorry for what she did. Looking back it was stupid, but she thought she had done such a great job on his jacket. It was his fault really. Since when did Marko leave his jacket at home? It was there, her sewing stuff was calling her name, and the patches she had brought, just because they were pretty, seemed to dance their way towards the jacket. Okay, so the back of it was now covered in pink, purple, and glittery patched Stars, hearts, and swirls, but, still, it looked good. Star agreed with Paul. It was pretty and it would have definitely looked good on Marko. All he had to get, she had to get, was a black hat and a lollipop top. Marko would have the look then.

_Crazy bitch!_

She jumped when Marko's voice came into her head, and she pushed her thoughts away. His voice was laced with venom and anger, and she found herself standing. Her bangles jingled on her wrist, and feeling them near, she slipped through the crack in the wall. Her eyes went around and she moved further down the dark. The sound of water running came five minutes later and cold air caressed her bare skin. Her eyes went upwards and she glanced around.

Marko and Paul appeared then and, with wide eyes, she flew up the large gaping hole in the caves roof. They followed. Before she had a chance to fly away, Marko grabbed her arms, and pulled her down to the ground.

Paul, with twitching lips, put an arm around Marko. ''Relax, bud. I'm sure Star had a good reason.'' He looked at her and winked. ''Right, sis?''

Star moved back. ''I...er-''

''I'' Marko repeated. ''Why the hell did you do that to my jacket!'' His eyes flashed. ''Why did you touch my stuff you stupid thick headed bitch''

Paul laughed. ''Marko!''

Star scowled then and her eyes also flashed. ''It's your own fault.'' She pointed a finger at him, feeling glad it didn't tremble. ''You don't want me doing stuff like that, don't keep me locked up in the cave. I'm sick of being bored while you assholes go out and have fun.''

Surprise came onto Paul's face and the joint fell out of his mouth. Marko, also covering his surprise, moved towards her. Star stood her ground and her brown eyes swirled a fiery orange. Paul moved like lightening, then, and pulled Star away.

''Alright.'' He put a hand to Marko's chest. ''Easy.''

''Would you stop saying that'' Marko snarled. ''I'm gonna rip her head off.''

Star scowled at him with a deep hate. ''I think it looks rather good. After all, you like bright colours; purple and pink can be bright and it's glittery. You're always buying glittery things.''

''That's it.''

Paul grabbed Marko and pulled him back. ''Stop it. You can get the patches off.''

''I don't care, she's fucking laughing at me. Bitch'' he hissed and bared his fangs.

Star smiled all the way until he disappeared into the cave.


End file.
